Wesker's Daughter
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: When Wesker lost his daughter after the "Mansion Incident" she was raised by Chris Redfield. She worked for BSAA as soon as she turned 17 and when she was given an assignment in 2006 to infiltrate Tricell and gather information…it doesn't turn out how she thought it would. OC/Excella Yuri/Femslash/Lesbian (this is a rewritten version of my last version.)
1. Chapter 1

Wesker's Daughter

Summary: When Wesker lost his daughter after the "Mansion Incident" she was raised by Chris Redfield. She worked for BSAA as soon as she turned 17 and when she was given an assignment in 2006 to infiltrate Tricell and gather information…it doesn't turn out how she thought it would. OC/Excella Yuri/Femslash/Lesbian (this is a rewritten version of my last version.)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil. I do however own Angel. Oh and she went from Angelina to Angela cause I like Angela better sometimes lol.

Note: This will contain, Zombies, swearing, lesbians, and a female Wesker with a temper possibly worse than her own father's.

ANOTHER NOTE: I am rewriting Wesker's Daughter because I couldn't stick with that story line any more, things changed and yeah I'm sorry I stopped. I will try my hardest to continue this story.

Chapter 1

She had no idea how many years she spent in an underground Umbrella Facility, from birth she believes. Her father Albert Wesker worked as a top scientist and once they found a woman scientist willing to have sex with Albert so he could impregnate her, his daughter Angela was conceived. Once she was born she was handed over to Umbrella scientists who injected her with a virus called the T-Virus when she was four years old hoping it would bond with her. It bonded but changed her, she had been born with dirty blonde hair but turned the majority of her hair black except for one thick blonde streak, the same blonde as her father's hair. It changed her dark blue eyes into fiery red-orange cat like eyes which glowed sometimes and could be seen in a pitch black room. Her mother was killed by Umbrella when Angel was six because she tried to escape with information on the T-Virus and Angel, they killed her in front of Angel.

When she was eleven an alarm had blared through the Umbrella facility she was in and her cell/room opened which allowed her get out. She gathered her things and ran as fast and as far as she could which wasn't too far cause she ended up running into Chris Redfield who had aimed a gun at her thinking she was an infected. He took her away and raised her saying her father was dead, she showed little emotion when learning that fact but he allowed her to keep her birth name which was just Angela Wesker, no middle name no nothing. Chris often asked her the first two or three years Angel was with him if she would like a middle name and she'd just shake her head. He only had Angel living with him for about seven years until she was given a job as BSAA with him after graduating high school a year early at the age of sixteen. She had gone with Chris and a woman named Jessica Sharwat on a mission but she ended up having head trauma which made her pretty much forget everything that happened on the mission.

_**Year 2005**_

"Did you work with anyone besides Redfield?" asked an Italian accent making Jessica Sharwat look up at the black haired woman that sat across from her in a café.

"His adopted daughter." she answered before taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh?" asked the woman.

"She's a rather interesting woman. About eighteen years old and showing powers that no mere human could posses." she said pulling a folder out of her purse and putting it on the table before sliding it to the woman who took it. She opened it and saw multiple pictures of the black/blonde haired girl wearing heavily tinted sunglasses.

"Explain."

"She demonstrated hyper-accelerated speed and reflexes, enhanced agility, intensified endurance, increased strength, limited healing factor, and she also seemed too take great pleasure in showing off her power. These attributes gave her a number of advanced combat capabilities. Chris had stated she was injected with a virus at an early age which had also added ability of superhuman endurance and near-invulnerability; hardening her skeleton, internal organs, tissue, and skin, to the point that attempting to punch her or engage in hand-to hand combat would most likely result in fractured limbs on the part of the attacker." answered Jessica as the woman stared at the multiple pictures of Angel.

"Anything else?"

"She seems to know multiple forms of martial arts. An expert in guns plus hand-to-hand combat thanks to her abilities. Notable achievements of her superhuman speed, accelerated vision, and agility included being capable of dodging bullets at practically point blank range with nearly no effort, being able to cover great distances in short time relatively equal to the time it would take using a fast vehicle, adhering to walls and ceilings like a spider, and performing short dashes of speed faster than the normal Human brain could process causing her to appear to be teleporting. Plus she seems to have a high IQ which comes in handy when she's hacking things."

"Her name?"

"Angela Wesker." answered Jessica making the Italian woman look up at her with wide eyes at the mention of the name Wesker.

_**Year 2006**_

"Angela Wesker!" shouted male voice making nineteen year old Angel look at the director through her heavily tinted sunglasses as she had her chair pushed back onto two legs and was holding onto the desk in front of her.

"What?!" shouted Angel as she had a toothpick sticking out of her mouth.

"Four legs Wesker." snapped the director pushing on the chair making her grunt as it landed on all fours. "I have a job for you."

"Okay and I have to eat lunch." she said standing up, she grabbed her black leather trench coat which she threw on over her black and red muscle shirt that bore the BSAA symbol on her right breast.

"I'm serious here Wesker." stated the director making the nineteen year old groan and turn while moving the toothpick.

"Shoot."

"I need someone to go undercover at Tricell. Tricell is…"

"…a multi-industrial conglomerate, prominent in the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies. It was a conglomerate of three organizations descended from Travis Enterprises."

"Yes…" he said glaring at her making her raise an eyebrow which he saw come up over her sunglasses. "…I need information."

"And I might be able to gather this information." she said. "I want double pay and three weeks vacation when I come back."

"What?!…fine." He handed her the file which she took and opened up, paperwork on Tricell and some on the CEO Excella Gionne. "What do you know about Ms. Gionne?"

"Only a few things I've heard from other agents. Gifted with a keen intellect and inheriting her father's business acumen, Excella quickly breezed through school and enrolled in a university at a startling young age, where she majored in genetic engineering. She eventually took over Tricell. Wait a second…"

"You're getting on a plane at four in the afternoon to go to New York City where she is attending some kind of charity banquet tomorrow night. You get on her good side, tell her you want to work for Tricell…"

"It's Excella fucking Gionne boss. She could have people research me the moment I give her my name and I'm not opting for fake names either."

"Tell her you quit."

"I q…what?!" snapped Angel.

"Do it." snapped her boss before walking away. "Four in the afternoon!"

"Yeah yeah I got it! I gotta leave now though so I can go home and pack!"

He waved her off and she took off to go do so. She lived two doors away from her father's apartment, it was there so she got it once she started working for BSAA instead of actually hunting for a new apartment. She went inside of her apartment which didn't have much in it aside from a few pictures, she went straight to her bedroom and opened up her suitcase. She put her jeans and some t-shirts in it before looking back at her clothes, she pulled down the black leather vest she had the zipped up from top to bottom, black leather pants, black leather gloves and put her black leather combat boots into the suit case before putting her make up, brush, and other things she needed in it. She pulled out her laptop case which already had her laptop packed up from last night and grabbed a spare backpack which she put some fresh sketch books in it with her black box that had spare sunglasses in it and slid the report file into it before closing it up and grabbing the stuff.

Chris was on the way to his apartment when Angel walked out of her house after turning everything off. "And where are we going?"

"Director's basically got me on a mission to infiltrate Tricell…yay."

"I can hear the excitement." chuckled Chris before kissing her forehead. "How long you gonna be gone for?"

"Donno, I think the file said a couple years. So do me a favor, the boss man is paying me but what I want you to do is take the stamp I gave you that has my signature on it so I can get paid, get my cable and everything turned off but pay my rent and put money on my credit card."

"Yeah done." he said nodding.

"Alright um…I need a ride. Boss says I'm catching a plane to New York at four."

"Got it." nodded Chris.

Angel was on the plane looking through the file when she pulled a picture of Excella out before closing the file and putting it back into her bag. She looked at the Italian woman who had her black haired pined up in a stylish bun and wore a white dress that had a low neckline, exposed her sides and her back. She sighed and put it down on the tray table in front of her, she ordered herself a bottle of Dr. Pepper and a chef salad. She arrived in New York around 11pm at night and she went to the nearest and fanciest hotel, where she got one of the expensive rooms thanks to the credit card her boss gave her…he should've known better. She fell onto her bed once arriving in her bedroom and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

She woke up the following morning when her phone was ringing making her pull it out of her pocket and answer it. "Hello?" she answered groggily.

"How's it going kiddo?" asked Chris making Angel stretch and groan. "Where you asleep?"

"Fell asleep as soon as I got to the hotel. I gotta go do some stuff before the charity banquet tonight at eight. Actually gonna go get some food." she said sitting up and putting it on speaker as she pulled her BSAA shirt off over her head and tossed it aside before grabbing a normal black tank top which she put on and it showed she had muscles on her arms.

"Alright kid call me later." stated Chris.

"Yup yup." she answered before hanging up.

Angel slid on sunglasses as she walked out of the hotel room and closed it behind her before sliding the keycard into her pocket. She was skipping down the hallway cause well she was bored, a door opened and someone walked out making her smack into the person. She grabbed the person's wrist and yanked them up when her eyes widened behind her glasses. "Watch where you're going!" snapped Excella Gionne smoothing out her dress making Angel just stare at her.

"You ran into me." snapped Angel back making Excella look at her and she raised an eyebrow. Oh Angel ran into her but Angel didn't want Excella giving her an attitude.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen…why?"

"Why would a nineteen year old have such muscles on her arms?" asked Excella gripping Angel's upper right arm in her hand before smiling a bit and staring at it.

"I work out a lot." she stated. "Now I must go."

"Yes." said Excella before Angel ran from her and instead of the elevator, she took the stairs. Excella went to watch Angel through the window but so no one in there.

Angel ran outside of the hotel and ran to the side but ran so fast she was a blur. She ended up in Central Park and was looking around making her sigh and rub her head. She was hoping Excella didn't know who she was but then again she doubted it. She saw a hotdog stand which she ordered herself a hotdog with the cash she had on her. She sat in Central Park pretty much all day until it was 5pm and she had to go back to the hotel and change for the Banquet.

She got dressed in her leather tank top, leather pants, leather combat boots and slid on her leather gloves as she was leaving the hotel room. Her tank top was zipped up to the middle of her breasts but luckily the shirt was tight enough that it made her breasts squeeze together and stand out more. She jogged down the steps before stepping outside the hotel and walking to the building where the banquet was being held, there was apparently an inside man from BSAA that would let her in once she got there. She walked into the ally beside the building and saw the BSAA agent who handed her an invitation that had her name on it and he allowed her in through the side door. She moved into the main area and handed the man her invitation, he looked at it for a few minutes before allowing her to go inside.

She moved into the large hall where everyone was talking or drinking, she noticed some nearby men staring at her making her walk away from them quickly. She walked to a table that was serving drinks and ordered herself a glass of red wine when she felt an arm link with hers. She saw Excella standing there with her wine in her free hand. "I didn't know you where invited." stated the Italian woman.

"There's a lot about me you don't know Miss. Gionne." stated Angel taking the glass of wine from the bartender.

"Yes yes Miss. Wesker I know nothing."

"How the hell…" started Angel making Excella grin.

"I have my sources." she said before sitting her glass down. "Now finish that I want to dance."

"I what?" asked Angel.

"I want to dance and I'm not dancing with some sweaty guy, plus the guy I like isn't even here." she said as Angel drank her wine when she nearly choked on it as Excella tipped it back further for her to drink.

"Hey!" snapped Angel glaring at her through her sunglasses. "Don't do that!"

"Oh." pouted Excella making Angel's defenses break down.

"Fine. Sorry I snapped."

Excella giggled before taking Angel's hand and leading her onto the dance floor, but of course a slow dance started playing. Excella wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and she felt the younger girl just wrap her arms around her waist. The two of them just swayed back and forth when the front doors where thrown open making everyone stop and look. Men walked in carrying guns making Angel growl as they where shouting orders, telling everyone to stay put. Angel didn't like this cause they where yelling other demands about an Excella Gionne making the girl look at her and Excella chuckled uneasily.

"The fuck did you do?!" hissed Angel to her.

"I got on their bad side."

"No fucking shit…" snapped Angel.

"Hey boss I found her!"

"Nope!" shouted Angel grabbing Excella and running with her, she grabbed her around the waist and dived behind the bar.

"HEY!" shouted the guy who had yelled for his boss. She pulled a Samurai Edge out and pulled the top back before letting it snap back into place.

"Stay here, do you understand me?" asked Angel to Excella who looked at her before nodding.

Angel put the gun into the back of her pants and stood up which lead to guns aimed at her. "Hey boss look at the way this girl's dress." laughed a guy walking to her and pressing a gun against her right breast. Oh even if he shot her, it wouldn't kill her…it would hurt like a bitch but wouldn't kill her.

"I don't like guns on my boobs." snapped the girl.

"Watch your mouth pretty one!" snapped a guy. "Now what did you do with Gionne?"

"Who?" asked Angel making the boss glare at her.

"Nice glasses bitch." he said taking the glasses off when he took a step back as he saw her fiery eyes. "The fuck?"

"Ever hear of T-Virus?" she asked before she disappeared once he blinked. She grabbed one guy's neck and snapped it in half before pulling her gun out and shooting one guy in his face making him hit the ground dead. She grabbed one guy's arm and flipped herself over him before kicking him back and shooting his knee out making him scream and hit the ground.

"Hey drop it!" shouted man making Angel look to see a guy holding a gun to Excella's head. She dropped her Samurai Edge which landed on the ground with a clatter. The doors opened a blonde haired man walked in wearing a leather long sleeved shirt, leather pants, leather combat boots, leather gloves and sunglasses.

He walked across the room and took his sunglasses off before throwing them at the man who held Excella making him drop her and catch them. Angel disappeared in a blur and elbowed him in the stomach before grabbing his arm and flipping him onto his back making him scream. Gunshots went off making the man move quickly and grab him, kneeing him hard in the stomach before throwing him across the room. A man fired at Angel who flipped backwards twice to dodge the bullets and threw a combat knife while flipping the second time, which stabbed him in the head making him fall down. Angel grabbed the arms of two men and flipped herself while bringing them with her but she let them go and they flew out the window as the man dodged bullets that where fired at him before snapping the man's neck.

A man ran at Angel who turned and blocked a kitchen knife with her arm making it go completely through her arm and she let out a noise of pain as she saw it. The man ran by and ripped the knife out of her arm making her scream and start swearing before he threw the knife, it striking a man in his heart making him fall down. After killing that man there was only two men left and both Angel and the man ran at a guy each and slammed the firsts across their faces making them fall down as Excella stood up to watch as both of them grabbed the mans by their shirts and kneed them in the stomachs before throwing them across the room. One of the men got back up but staggered as the two stared at him when he pulled a gun out and fired at Angel, the man kicked Angel down so she wouldn't get shot, he shot him in the head when he turned to look at Angel only to be met with the her samurai edge which went off and Angel heard Excella scream. Angel rolled over and kicked herself up when a hand grabbed her ankle and it was pulled out from under her making her hit the ground, she slammed her foot into the man's face before kicking herself away from him.

She ran when he ran after her and she spun around, threw her arm out but the man ducked under it and swiped her legs out from under her making her hit the ground again. She flipped up and he grabbed her arm before flipping her over him and throwing her, she slammed into the shelves of the bar before hitting the ground and groaning as it hurt. She pushed herself up and sat against the wall making her groan in annoyance. "Ow…ow…" she whined as it hurt.

"You may have had longer to process the virus in your body little one but I'm older and stronger." stated the man looking down at her.

"Says you. Oh yeah…you won the worst father of the year award when you lost me when I was eleven which lead me to being adopted by Chris!"

"Give it to me later." he snapped before grabbing her arm and hoisting her up. She stumbled a bit before rotating her arms and looked at him. He turned to Excella and examined her for any wounds which he saw none. "Grab your things."

"Yes Albert." smiled the Italian woman making Angel groan and roll her eyes.

"I wanted to know if I could work at Tricell." said Angel making Excella look at her.

"You're BSAA." stated Albert Wesker staring at his nineteen year old daughter.

"I quit." she said making the two stare at her. "It was either quit or be fired. I have to much pride to be fired so I quit."

"What did you do?" asked Wesker to his child.

"I apparently don't follow orders to well." she snapped. "I was on the ship Queen Zenobia with Jill Valentine at one point. I heard screaming and I ran from her to go see what it was. It was a woman being chased by Ooze, who where male humans infected by the T-Abyss virus. I tried to help her which resulted in her death and me being knocked out for a few hours. The Ooze infected me a bit but I guess T-Abyss bonded with T-Virus, I can't explain it. Once Jill found me she ordered me to be extracted."

"But I heard you where with Chris Redfield and Jessica Sharwat." added Excella.

"That was after I disobeyed orders with Jill." snapped Angel. "Now look I have been looking for you since I quit. I could be of some use to Tricell?"

"Albert?" asked Excella looking at her.

"She did try to protect you from those men. I suppose you should hire her. Reward for doing such." he answered as he picked up his sunglasses and sliding them on. He pulled out a spare and threw them at Angel who caught them and slid them on.

"Fine you can join Tricell." answered the Italian woman making Angel smile. "Albert do you think…" she turned to face him but he was gone. "…where'd he go?"

"He's good at doing that." stated Angel making her nod.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning to my yacht."

"Yacht?" asked the younger girl.

"I'm still on vacation, I'm allowed to go to my private yacht if I want." snapped the Italian accent.

"Okay, okay. I was just asking. Fuck." snapped Angel making Excella glare at her.

"Meet me in the hotel lobby tomorrow morning at seven-thirty."

"Yeah yeah, I got ya." she sighed rubbing her head.

"Good." she said before walking past Angel and Angel followed her as she heard sirens. She watched as Excella climbed into her limo and she looked at Angel.

"Could I…"

"No." snapped Excella before rolling up the window making Angel glare at her as the limo drove off.

"Bitch." she said before running and she disappeared into a blur as she took down and ally as police showed up.

She ran all the way back to the hotel and when she got there she saw Excella's limo pull in. The girl ran and leaped onto the hood making Excella jump as Angel ran across the hood of her limo and disappeared inside the hotel. She went to the roof and hung out up there for hours, just watching over the city, calling Chris to fill him in and just thinking to herself. She looked at her Samurai Edge and made the ammo clip come out to see she was fairly okay on ammo, she only used one or maybe two bullets making her chuckle. It used to be Chris' but he gave it to her once he got a new gun after joining BSAA, she cherished the gun and took good care of it.

She had to go to bed soon, tomorrow morning she had to go to Excella's yacht. Must've been nice to have all the money and spend it on a giant boat. She laid down on the roof and stared up at the sky when she felt her eye lids getting heavy and she fell asleep laying on her back on the roof.

TBC…

Woot! Finished, next chapter will hopefully be up sometime next week…hopefully, depends on work lol! :3 Hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

Wesker's Daughter

Summary: When Wesker lost his daughter after the "Mansion Incident" she was raised by Chris Redfield. She worked for BSAA as soon as she turned 17 and when she was given an assignment in 2006 to infiltrate Tricell and gather information…it doesn't turn out how she thought it would. OC/Excella Yuri/Femslash/Lesbian (this is a rewritten version of my last version.)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil. I do however own Angel. Oh and she went from Angelina to Angela cause I like Angela better sometimes lol.

Note: This will contain, Zombies, swearing, lesbians, and a female Wesker with a temper possibly worse than her own father's.

ANOTHER NOTE: I am rewriting Wesker's Daughter because I couldn't stick with that story line any more, things changed and yeah I'm sorry I stopped. I will try my hardest to continue this story.

Chapter 2

Angel woke up when she felt rain hitting her making her freak out and quickly get onto her hands and knees, she at first though it was Ooze from Queen Zenobia dripping stuff all over her but she realized it was just rain. She looked at her watch and saw it was 6:17am making her get up and run through the door and down to her hotel room. She ran through the door and unlocked her hotel room to take a quick shower and pack her shit as quickly as she possibly could. She quickly undressed herself as she walked into the bathroom but with her speed she had herself undressed as fast as a normal person would blink their eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror and touched her side where there was a small scar from being shot, Chris said it took the doctor's longer to get the bullet out due to Angel's healing abilities but because of how much they had to do it actually left a scar.

She sighed before placing the sunglasses on the counter before running her fiery eyes over the naked reflection of herself, she thought of herself as okay but was often cocky and saying she was hot. Her breasts where about a 38 DD and she was slim but athletic, her stomach had a tight feeling and you could feel the muscles in her stomach from all the crunches she did. She ran her hand down a breast and chuckled as she felt her nipple harden against her hand but she didn't have time to please herself. She moved to the shower and got in while turning the hot water on, it beat against her back making her groan in pleasure at the feeling before tilting her head back and getting her hair wet. She kicked up a bottle of shampoo and caught it before putting some in her hand and then shoving her hand into her hair to lather it up and clean it, soap suds sliding down her body with water before disappearing down the shower drain.

After all the shampoo was gone from her hair she quickly washed her body which of course made her a bit more turned on than before but she was good at controlling her lust. She stepped out and started drying herself off with the towel while looking at her BSAA issued watch which read 6:30. She walked away from the bathroom and stepped into the hotel room drying her hair when she froze as Wesker was sitting on her bed. "DAD!" screamed Angel covering herself with her towel making him look at her.

"I changed your diapers Angela. You don't have anything I haven't seen."

"Lies." stated Angel making him chuckle. "Nice excuse though."

"Miss. Gionne expects you to be her body guard."

"Yeah well…I have no choice do I?" asked Angel throwing her towel at his face, it hit him and covered his face. "Please stay like that till I'm dressed please."

"Whatever." added her dad. "Look she plans on going into dangerous waters."

"Dangerous waters?" chuckled Angel as she opened her suitcase.

"There are modern pirates where she's going. She's rich, hell she'll be on a yacht."

"Yeah I got it. I'll keep her safe."

Angel pulled her bra out and hooked it on before readjusting her breasts, then she slid on her black panties and followed it by her black jeans. She walked to her father and pulled the towel off making him smooth his slicked back blonde hair out. She pulled out a black muscle shirt, she had packed these types of shirts but made sure the ones she packed didn't bore the BSAA patch but she put it on and her breasts strained against it but they always did and it's how she liked it. She dug through her suitcase and pulled a hairbrush out which she started running through her hair as her birth father looked through one of her sketch books that laid on the bed, he was flipping through it and saw pictures of Chris and other BSAA agents making him roll his eyes once he saw a sketch of Chris aiming his gun and Angel crouched down beside him with her gun out. She watched him as she pulled her hair back except for that one blonde streak and she tied her hair back into a pony tail, the blonde streak hanging by her face.

"The sunglasses you gave me are in the bathroom." she said.

"Keep them." he said snapping the book closed before setting it on the bed. "Think of it as a gift."

"A gift?" she asked as she moved the blonde streak to rest beside her eye.

"I missed your birthday a couple months ago. It's your birthday present. Take care of them because they where expensive." he said before looking at the alarm clock in the room. "Hurry up, you've got ten minutes before you gotta meet Gionne."

"Yeah yeah…" answered Angel putting her sunglasses on before throwing her clothes and other stuff into the suitcase before zipping it up. She had her laptop already put away, she never used it but she kept it on her just incase she wanted to use it. He took her back pack after she put her sketch book in it making her look at him. Chris always said Wesker looked out for himself but in a way Angel thought that Wesker still loved her, regretted loosing her during the Mansion Incident but the two of them never said anything. As they approached the elevator Wesker handed her the bag back and she looked at the doors as they opened to show Excella standing there with her bags, she went to look back at her father but he was gone.

"On time." said Excella as Angel walked in and placed her suitcase on the ground beside the two of them. "Even though I said the lobby."

"Yeah well." shrugged the younger girl making Excella look at her.

"How tall are you dear?"

"Five foot, eleven inches."

"Hm…taller than me."

"You're what? Five foot, nine inches?" she asked looking at her.

"With my heels on yes." answered Excella before pulling a compact mirror out and running some pink lipgloss over her lips. Angel watched her and her pupils dilated a bit but luckily they where covered so Excella couldn't see. "Dear your eyes are showing."

"W-What?" she asked reaching up and her fingers bumped against the sunglasses.

"They where glowing."

"Crap." muttered Angel closing her eyes and shaking her head a bit. "Anyways, how tall are you with out the heels?"

"Five, seven." answered Excella while snapping the compact mirror close.

"Ah, I'm taller than you."

"Must get your height from your father." she said when the elevator dinged to pretty much tell them that the elevator was on the floor they needed. Angel grabbed her suitcase and grabbed one of Excella's to help her. "Oh thank you."

"Yup." she said walking through the lobby and setting the stuff on the luggage porter that the hotel had as Excella checked herself out. Angel walked over and checked herself out as well but hers was quicker cause she didn't spend much and Excella had the pay for the stuff she got.

"Darling have you eaten yet?" asked Excella.

"No ma'am." answered Angel as she walked to the door to open it for Excella.

"Well I'll have something made for you once we're on my private jet." smiled the black haired woman.

"Um…Miss. Gionne if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Trade secret." giggled the woman before walking to her limo.

"Fine." muttered Angel with a pout. '_I'll just read the file to see when your birth year was and figure it out myself._'

She climbed into the limo after her with her backpack and opened it to pull the file out, she looked and saw the Excella's birth year was 1983 which was only four years before Angel's birth year which was 1987. She chuckled as she easily figured it out, if Angel was nineteen all she had to do was add four years and she got the number 23. "You're Twenty-Three." said Angel making Excella's eyes look up at her.

"How…"

"I took this file from BSAA before I quit." she said. "Cause I wanted to see where you where and it said you where attending the charity banquet. It says you where born in nineteen-eighty three, I was born in nineteen-eighty seven. Therefore it makes you four years older than me, I am nineteen making you twenty three."

Excella leaned over and patted Angel's cheek rather hard leaving a small stinging feeling. "Don't poke in my business."

"Sorry I just wanted to know how much older than me you where." sighed the young girl.

"It's fine, just don't do it again." answered Excella before looking back down at her paperwork and writing some things down.

"So can your jet land on your yacht?"

"No we have to take the jet to a near by airport which we'll transfer to a helicopter. That will take us to my yacht." answered Excella before biting into her bottom lip as she calculated numbers in her head.

'_Damn it, is she doing this shit on purpose? First I get turned on watching her apply lipgloss and now her biting her lip is turning me on._' thought Angel crossing her legs tightly and her eyes glowed making her shake her head and clear her throat making Excella look up. She could see how uneasy Angel looked at the moment making her chuckle before going back down to her paperwork.

The limo arrived at the airport and they grabbed their things before going to Excella's private jet. Angel allowed Excella to go first cause well…it was her jet and she didn't want to get on the Italian woman's bad side. She climbed on and put her things down by her seat as she sat down by a window when she heard movement and looked to see Excella had taken the seat beside her. She looked confused cause Excella had the whole jet to herself but she choose to sit beside her, she said nothing though because again she didn't want to annoy her. After the jet took off Excella ordered Angel's food before Angel had a chance too, she ordered Angel some scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and small fruit salad with a glass of orange juice while ordering a Spiked Iced Cappuccino and Italian Breakfast skewers which Angel had never heard of.

"What's on that thing you got?" asked Angel making Excella look at her while she held her Spiked Iced Cappuccino in her hand.

"Italian sausage, red pepper, pancetta, and pineapple. It goes sausage, red pepper, pancetta then pineapple."

"Pancetta?" asked Angel.

"Italian bacon basically." answered Excella shifting in her seat and crossing her right leg over her left. "Wanna try?" She held the cup out to her making Angel look at it cautiously.

"I can smell the liqueur in it." stated Angel making Excella smirk a bit.

"It's amaretto liqueur." said the Italian woman smiling at her but she saw Angel's confused look. "Almond-flavored liqueur. There's not a lot in it to get you messed up, normally it's six tablespoons but I always get between three or four just to get the almond flavor."

Their food was set on the table in front of them, they where sitting in seats that had a table in front of them with seats on the other side of it but that just had Angel's stuff in one seat. "Fine I guess I'll have a sip." muttered the younger girl. Excella passed it to her and Angel stared at it which had the pink imprint of Excella's bottom lip so she twisted the cup a bit and took a sip. She swallowed it when she shook her head and cringed at the taste of the sweet liquor in her mouth making Excella laugh.

"Oh you are so precious." she said taking the cup from Angel's hands. She watched her run her tongue along the spot where Angel had put her lips but wondered if she got any drink there or Excella was just weird. "Eat your breakfast."

"Yes Excella." she said before stabbing some eggs and putting them into her mouth. She felt fingers on her cheek making her tense up, Excella tucked the blonde streak behind Angel's ear before pulling her legs up onto her seat and drinking more of her Spiked Iced Cappuccino.

It was about two hours before they reached where Excella's helicopter was. Men took their stuff and put it into the helicopter as Angel walked to it, she opened the door as Excella walked over. Angel watched Excella grab the side and she put her hands on the woman's hips before lifting her up into the helicopter making her smile at her. She climbed in to sit beside Excella when the door was shut before the pilot started the helicopter making Angel look outside as it took off. The helicopter ride was about an hour until Angel saw Excella's maga Yacht making the girl's mouth fall open and Excella start laughing as she saw the girl's expression.

Once it landed Excella had a member of the crew show Angel to her bedroom where she put her stuff once finding it. She walked out of the room and found Excella wearing a black bikini making her nearly pass out but she managed to keep herself upright, she saw the black haired woman look at her. "I planned on working on my tan." answered the black haired woman rubbing suntan lotion into her arms before tossing it to Angel who caught it. "Do my back."

Angel walked over as Excella undid the back of her bikini making it fall open but before Angel could see anything the older woman laid down on a chair which the back could be put up to sit or be put down to lay down. She swung her leg over the chair before sitting on Excella's legs and putting some on her back before rubbing her hands against Excella's back, she dug her fingers into her shoulders as she applied the suntan lotion for her making the woman arch up against her. Angel leaned down and bit into Excella's shoulder making the woman gasp in pleasure making Angel kiss down her back before licking down her spine and groaning at the taste of suntan lotion which made Excella laugh hard. "Yeah that doesn't taste good." muttered Angel.

"No it doesn't dear." she said before rolling over onto her back making Angel's eyes glow behind the sunglasses she wore. "Apply…" she pointed at her breasts making Angel look at them.

"B-But I'm you're body guard."

"You are whatever I say you are." snapped Excella making Angel look off to the side. Excella reached up and pulled the sunglasses down a bit to see her those eyes staring at her breasts. "If you do this I'll let you do something to me."

"Really?" asked Angel looking at her but the black haired woman nodded. She put suntan lotion into her hand and rubbed her hands together before putting them on her breasts. Before she could do anything she felt the woman's nipples harden against her hands making her groan and look up at the sky before basically massaging the woman's breasts to get the lotion on them.

"Oh look at that precious face." smiled Excella arching her upper body into Angel's hands making the girl gasp as she continued to put the lotion on them. She pulled Angel's face down to her chest making the girl mutter before kissing the side of her breasts and the Italian woman grinned.

"You love my father."

"Yes I do." said Excella pulling Angel's hair out of her pony tail before lacing a hand in the girl's hair. "…but he's not here right now."

"I can't do this."

"Why?"

"Because you're not mine." answered Angel.

"Does that matter?"

"Yeah it actually does matter." stated the girl before pulling her head back when she felt the hand tighten on her hair making her growl. "The fuck is your problem?!"

"I expect you to do something to me!"

"I only fuck my girlfriends!" snapped Angel back when Excella's free hand grabbed her throat making her stare down at her.

"Fine get off me." snapped Excella shoving Angel off her making her hit the ground on her ass and sigh before falling onto her back.

Angel was standing at the back of the boat looking over the water, her hand in her hair making her grip at it and groan. Excella had teased her and wanted Angel to fuck her but Angel didn't want to because she only liked to have sex with her girlfriends and her last girlfriend was Rebecca Chambers and that lasted about a year, she dated her when she was 17 and Rebecca was 24 but Chris could trust Rebecca so he didn't get her arrested or anything since Angel was underage. Rebecca and Angel both knew it wasn't working and the two only had sex probably about twice but they broke up, Angel went on to work at BSAA and…well Rebecca did what ever she did. She sighed and rubbed her eyes when she heard a scream making her look as she heard shouting in another language when she ran from where she stood and to where Excella was. There was a boat parked beside the yacht and two men where holding Excella's arms making Angel growl in annoyance, her eyes glowing behind her sunglasses when she ran from where she stood, but one saw her as she tackled a man onto the ground and snapped his neck.

She turned to face the others before she ran at one and threw him off the boat with an angry scream. She kicked the other guy holding Excella before wrapping a leg around his neck and spun herself while letting him go, his head connecting with the wall and his neck snapped. She landed on her feet and screamed as a bullet went into her shoulder before she pulled her gun out and shot the guy who shot her, the bullet hitting him in the head and he hit the ground. Then there was one guy left but he didn't think of grabbing Excella to hold her as a human shield like most smart people would try to do. He tried to run making Angel run after him, he leaped down to get on the boat when a hand snatched up his pants making him grunt as the waist ban hit his stomach, she put her gun to the back of his head making him tense up.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?!" she screamed.

"I didn't mean anything!"

"Mean anything?! You where going to steal from this boat and possibly do whatever your dirty mind thought of doing to Miss. Gionne!"

"N-No I swear!"

"Then what where you doing?!"

"I…" started the man making Angel roll her eyes. She just threw him over bored before shooting the other boat's engine and throwing the hook that held it to the yacht. Angel put her arm over her head and spun her hand in a circle to signal to the captain to drive off to get away from the pirates.

"Angel I…" started Excella but Angel just shook her head and walked away.

Excella was walking to Angel's bedroom a few hours later, some of the crew had been given runs to keep a sharp eye out for pirates since Angel disappeared. She knocked and heard nothing so she pushed the door open to see Angel sitting at the table in the room with her laptop open in front of her. The girl had her sunglasses resting on the table beside her laptop and one hand on the keys of the device she used. She saw the girl's eyes flicker towards her for a moment before going back to the screen of the computer and she moved her fingers to the mouse before hitting the left button and she turned her head to look at Excella while pulling headphones out of her ears. Excella walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it with her hands in her lap as Angel watched her, neither of them said anything for a few minutes but Angel figured she should speak.

"What is it Miss. Gionne?"

"I never thanked you."

"Doesn't matter. I shook my head to tell you to keep your thank you." she said closing of the internet, on the desk top was a picture of Angel with Claire Redfield, Rebecca, and Jill Valentine. In the picture the four where at a bar and Rebecca was holding onto her arm, even though the two had broken up when the picture was taken Rebecca was still her best friend.

"I got angry earlier cause I'm a Gionne and I…"

"…usually get what you want. I know." she said before standing up and walking to the mirror in the bathroom. She moved her hair out of her face when she sighed heavily before looking up.

"Let me give you a makeover." said Excella standing up and walking to Angel making her look at her confused. "I'll do your hair, nails and make up."

"Why bother with make up I never have my glasses off?" asked Angel when she felt lips press against her cheek, they where kinda sticky from the lipgloss she wore.

"Because I want to repay you." whispered the Italian woman in Angel's ear before smiling at her, Angel only saw this through the reflection in the mirror. "Put some lipstick on your lips…" she ran her fingertips across the nineteen year old's full lips. "Eyeliner."

"But…"

"With me you won't be wearing your glasses." answered Excella making Angel smile in return.

Angel knew what she was doing right now was an assignment for the BSAA but she couldn't help but find herself falling for Excella. The Italian woman was pulling Angel to her bedroom making Angel follow her, she noticed that the woman was trying to walk as lady like and fast as she could. She followed her into a very nice looking bedroom that had some Italian architecture in the room which gave it a slight exotic look but Angel liked it and though it suited Excella. The woman forced Angel to sit down on her bed before moving to her stuff and grab her make up as Angel pulled her boots off and set them down on the ground as the other woman sat on the bed up by her pillows. Excella motioned her closer but when Angel got close enough she parted Angel's legs and pulled herself in between them to be closer to the girl who looked at her with confusion in her eyes.

An hour passed as Excella applied make up to Angel's face making the girl just watch her, the black haired was concentrating as she ran something over Angel's bottom lip. She looked up at Angel and their eyes met making the Italian girl smile at her before kissing her jaw line once making Angel laugh. After Excella put her hands on her face before smiling at Angel, she looked beautiful with make up on her. Angel watched as Excella looked at her, the older woman's expression softened before she leaned forward and pressed their lips together for a moment. When Angel pulled back from the kiss she could feel how sticky their lips where from the lipgloss but that didn't matter with now, all that mattered was Angel enjoyed that kiss but she didn't want to kiss her because Excella loved Albert Wesker and not her.

"What was that for?" snapped Angel making Excella look at her.

"Mm…sorry I wanted to see how well you could kiss." lied Excella. Something deep inside of her wanted to make out with the younger girl but she had to keep reminding herself that she loved Wesker.

"I'm going to my room." sighed Angel but Excella caught her wrist making her look. A camera went off making her blink. Excella held up her camera phone which made Angel squeak in surprise making the woman laugh.

About ten pictures later Angel left Excella's room and went to her bedroom where she found her cell phone blinking and showing she missed a few messages. She went to her voice mail and heard Chris talking about something, there was shouting in the background but she could make out that Jill had tackled Wesker out of a window and she wasn't found and was possibly dead. Her eyes widened as she listened to Chris talk, he said that Wesker had gone to kill him but Jill saved him and right now many BSAA operatives where looking for her body but no luck so far. She hung up the phone and looked at it as she tried not to cry, Jill had been the mother figure she needed when living with Chris because well…Angel's birth mother was dead and Chris wasn't married. She put the phone to her forehead and whimpered softly, she was going to punch Wesker the next time she saw him.

The following morning Excella went to Angel's room to wake her up for breakfast, when she ended the room she saw Angel asleep on her side above her blankets. She climbed onto the bed and saw some faint black lines of the eyeliner going down her cheeks, last night Angel broke down when she went to bed and cried. Excella ran her thumb across Angel's cheek making those fiery eyes flutter open and look at Excella making the Italian woman smile at her. The older one of the two told Angel to stay put while she went to the bathroom and got a washcloth which she got wet and returned to Angel, she ran it under Angel's eyes to get rid of the eyeliner that had stained her cheeks from crying. She smiled at Angel who smiled back and stood off the bed while grabbing her sunglasses which she slid on and motioned for Excella to lead her.

"Why where you crying?" asked Excella as she ate her breakfast which wasn't much. Just some toast, sausage, and eggs with another Spiked Iced Cappuccino while Angel had pancakes, waffles, bacon and hash browns.

"Doesn't matter." muttered the younger girl as she had bacon sticking out of her mouth.

"It does matter, why where you crying?"

"One of my friends is possibly dead." answered Angel with a shrug.

"Possibly?!"

"Chris called me last night to tell me that she sacrificed herself to safe him and they where trying to find her body." added the young Wesker. She wasn't going to tell her that Jill disappeared tackling Wesker out of a window to fall to their deaths. "It's fine I guess."

"Well you obviously cried over it."

"She was the only mother figure I had. My birth mother was killed trying to escape with me and Umbrella secrets in her hands." snapped the girl as she tucked the blonde streak behind her ear. The sun was beating down on her at the moment and getting her really hot but luckily she thought about what clothing to wear and was wearing jeans with her bikini top.

"Mm…" was all Excella said. "…the way your father put it…"

"Don't think everything my father says is true." snapped the younger girl. "He's a pathological lair and only cares for himself. The quicker you learn that, the safer you'll be."

"Don't you dare speak about him like that! I will be his Queen in the world we will form!"

"Ha! That's fucking hilarious." stated Angel crossing her legs and leaning back in the seat. "He gave me over to Umbrella to experiment on me what makes you think he cares for _you_?" Excella just glared at her making Angel smirk when she blinked as that Spiked Iced Cappuccino met her face and her chest making her look at Excella. She grabbed the plate from the waiter that walked up, Angel put maple syrup all over the waffles before shoving it into Excella's face making her freak out and shove it aside.

"How _dare_ you!" shrieked the twenty-three year old.

"How dare _I_?! How dare you! I smell like your crappy drink!"

"I'm fucking sticky!"

"Good for you!" snapped Angel before kicking Excella back into the pool making her scream. When she surfaced she just glared at Angel who stormed off screaming every swear word in the book at the moment.

After cleaning herself up with a quick shower, Angel sighed as she sat down on the bed. '_He'll kill her given the chance._' she thought. '_He'll keep her around until his plan is done._' She sighed before getting dressed in her spare bathing suit and leaving her bedroom when she almost smacked into a crew member. "Can you get her out of the pool?" he asked. "Since you kicked her in she won't get out."

"Alright." Angel walked over to the pool to see Excella holding her stomach making the girl realize she kicked her too hard. "Hey come on." she said crouching beside the pool making Excella look and shake her head. "I kicked you too hard, I need to make sure I didn't fuck anything out so come on."

"Leave me alone."

"Excella." whispered the girl making her look at Angel. "I'm sorry but my father only loves himself."

"Says you." snapped Excella.

"Sure, that might be. I might think that because of him handing me over to Umbrella and turning me into…a freak. He willingly became what he is, I had no choice. How do you think I feel about that?" Excella shook her head and said nothing making the younger girl sigh before jumping into the pool and grabbing her side making her freak out. "Stop…" She pressed her hand against Excella's stomach and pushed against it making the woman's eyes squeeze shut in pain. "…nothing is broken but you'll have a bruise."

"It hurts."

"I know come on." she said pulling herself out and helping her out before sitting her down on a chair. She lifted up Excella's dress up a bit to look and saw a red mark where she kicked. "You started it."

"_I_ started it?!"

"If you didn't throw your nasty ass drink on me I wouldn't have shoved waffles into your face then kick you into the pool."

"Just take me to my room." snapped Excella making Angel pick her up into her arms and walk her to her bedroom. She pushed the door open and set the Italian woman onto the bed before looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a bad body guard." whispered the younger girl. "I get angry and I kick beautiful women in their stomach making them get hurt."

"You're not a bad body guard. You've killed pirates to keep me safe. When I'm in trouble I know you're not far but I think you should move to my room."

"We go from hating each other to being friends?" chuckled Angel making Excella just smile at her.

"You're my body guard, what if someone sneaks into my room and tries to slit my throat? You're all the way down the hall." said the woman taking Angel's hand.

"Fine I'll go gather my things and come back." she said kissing Excella's forehead making the woman smile against her.

When Angel came back with her stuff Excella was gone making her freak out but she heard water running in the bathroom. She walked to it and opened it when she froze as a naked Excella stood in front of her by her tube which was big enough for like three people. Excella watched as Angel walked backwards and tried to walk away but she caught a hand full of Angel's hair making her yelp and come back to her, they where only inches apart from one another. The Italian woman was holding her by the hand full of hair she had while smiling at her, their lips met in a peck making the younger girl pull back quickly. Excella growled softly, she needed release but the girl kept refusing which was just pissing her off.

"Take a bath with me." stated Excella making Angel stare at her.

"I'm staying in my bikini."

"Nope you're getting naked." snapped the woman pulling Angel's top off making her instantly cover her breasts and blush darkly.

Excella managed to get the girl fully naked and in the bathtub with her, while she laid back against the tub Angel was sitting up looking at her hands. She felt a hand rubbing her back making her look to see Excella looking at her worried. "I'm just upset with myself, it's not you." answered the girl. "I **don't** hurt women and what do I do…I hurt you." Excella heard the emphases on don't so she knew how hurt Angel felt. Excella sat up and groaned as her stomach hurt a bit. She pressed a kiss on Angel's shoulder.

"Stop worrying about it, it'll heal. I've always been a fast healer."

"Okay…okay." whispered Angel before moving to press herself against Excella makign the woman be taken back but hug her close.

Angel just laid in Excella's arms thinking, she loved the woman and hated it that she loved her because it was mission she had to do. She had to gather information on Tricell and send it to BSAA and sink the company. She whimpered softly and put her face in Excella's neck which threw the woman off but she held onto her and smoothed out her hair. Little did Angel know that over the next three years the woman wouldn't be so comforting and carefree as she was at the moment, she'd be more involved in whatever Albert was involved in. Angel pressed a kiss on Excella's throat before closing her eyes as she thought about what she and Excella might do next.

TBC…

There will be possibly one more chapter before the year 2009 if I can think of something, if I can't then the next chapter will be three years after this chapter so it will take place in 2009. I know Excella seems different but she's younger so I thought about making her a bit more carefree and fun loving with some anger on the side. I'll think of something for the next chapter lol :3


	3. Chapter 3

Wesker's Daughter

Summary: When Wesker lost his daughter after the "Mansion Incident" she was raised by Chris Redfield. She worked for BSAA as soon as she turned 17 and when she was given an assignment in 2006 to infiltrate Tricell and gather information…it doesn't turn out how she thought it would. OC/Excella Yuri/Femslash/Lesbian (this is a rewritten version of my last version.)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil. I do however own Angel. Oh and she went from Angelina to Angela cause I like Angela better sometimes lol.

Note: This will contain, Zombies, swearing, lesbians, and a female Wesker with a temper possibly worse than her own father's.

ANOTHER NOTE: I am rewriting Wesker's Daughter because I couldn't stick with that story line any more, things changed and yeah I'm sorry I stopped. I will try my hardest to continue this story.

* * *

Chapter 3

The following morning after the two shared their bath, they had fallen asleep in the same bed together, Excella wearing her bra and panties with her robe still on and Angel fell asleep in her bra and shorts. Her hand was over Excella's stomach which showed an obvious bruise now but Angel's hand went over her stomach in the night like she knew it was now showing and had to cover it. She muttered in her sleep when her fingers curled as she dreamt, her nails scrapping softly against Excella's skin making the Italian woman groan and shift a bit in the bed as the nails scraped her stomach. Angel's fingers uncurled and laid flat on Excella's stomach, the hand rising and falling with the Italian woman's breathing which was just up and down, up and down…nothing abnormal in the other woman's breathing. Angel's fingers curled again making her nails scrape a bit harder against Excella's stomach and the older woman's eyes opened a bit to notice Angel was scratching her stomach.

_Angel's Dream_

_Angel ran as fast as she could across the deck of a boat, dodging infected people who where wielding stun rods or guns. Some of them tried to attack her but the others didn't see her because of her being able to dodge them, being nothing but a blur to those who didn't notice her presence. She leaped up onto a cargo container before leaping off it onto the other side to continue her path with out having to change course. She saw Chris and some woman who seemed to be African, the both of them where aiming guns at someone but Angel wasn't paying much attention to them. She ran between them and to the body that had collapsed onto the deck of this ship, she slid to a stop and fell beside the body._

"_Excella." said Angel's voice making the black haired woman look at her while she clutched at her stomach in pain._

"_H-He…he said my DNA was…" started Excella when she cried out and held at her stomach._

"_He lies! I told you that he'd kill you!" said the BSAA girl, she was trying not to show any anger but it was hard considering what was happening. "Why didn't you listen?!"_

"_I love him!"_

"_But he doesn't love you! He never loved you! He used you to fulfill his own needs! He never planned on keeping you around!" she snapped when Excella fell against her making Angel wrap her arms around the black haired woman. "Okay…okay I'm sorry I snapped."_

"_Y-you where right!" cried Excella as tears went down her face. Tears of pain, sadness and anger._

"_Angel get away from her!" screamed Chris' voice making Angel hug onto Excella tighter. She turned the woman over in her arms and held her up, the woman's head on her shoulder, her breathing was uneven and she knew she'd change any minute._

"_Don't leave me…" whispered the girl making Excella's steely grey eyes look at her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out making Angel press her head against Excella's. "I love you." She saw tears going down Excella's cheeks._

"_Albert!" screamed Excella's voice making Angel hug onto her tighter as Uroboros came out of her mouth, tears continued to fall down Excella's cheeks but they blackened from her eyeliner. Tentacles came out and started grabbing dead bodies as Angel held onto the mutating Excella._

"_ANGELA!" screamed Chris making the girl grab the necklace Excella wore before kicking herself back from the mutating woman. She slid across the deck on her ass, the necklace snapping off the woman's neck and Angel slammed into a cargo container. Tears ran down her face as she stared at the horrible mutation which attacked Chris and the unknown woman._

"_Love is foolish." said Wesker's voice making Angel's eyes look up over her heavily tinted sunglasses. "It makes you weak. Loving that woman was a mistake that I never would have made…you're a pathetic excuse for my daughter."_

_End Dream_

Angel shot up in bed with sweat going down her face and her chest heaved making Excella look at her. She saw Angel's hand had slipped from it's place on her stomach to her upper tight thigh. Her nails scratching her skin making Angel tilt her head as tears ran down her cheeks, she wanted to say something but figured she shouldn't as the girl sat there with tears going down her face. She felt the hand be removed from her thigh and saw it run across the nineteen year old's face as she climbed off the bed to go to the bathroom, the Italian woman sat up as she watched her. Angel grabbed the edges of the sink and it took every inch of her not to break the sink in half with her strength as she stared at herself.

"He's going to kill her…" whispered the girl to herself. "He'll kill her no madder how much she'll deny it."

"Angel?" asked Excella's voice.

"It's nothing." said Angel.

"You where crying."

"Bad dream."

"What happened?" asked Excella.

What happened? She saw Excella die in front of her very own eyes, well not her own eyes but in her dream. Was she suppose to tell her that? "I saw my mother die." lied Angel before rubbing her own head as she stared at herself.

"Oh." answered the woman making Angel tilt her head to the side and a crack was heard. Excella heard her phone ring and she answered it. "Hello?" Angel looked towards the bedroom from where she stood in the bathroom. "Yes, I'll get on the helicopter in a few hours with her and come to the facility." She said a quick goodbye before hanging up and getting out of bed. "Pack your thinks, after breakfast we're heading to my nearby Tricell facility. Albert has something he wishes to show us."

"Whatever." answered Angel.

Breakfast between the two had been super quiet, Angel didn't really wish to talk to anyone barely even talking above a whisper to order her food. The helicopter ride after that was painstakingly slow, too slow for Angel's like but she just sat there staring out the window and over the water as Excella worked quietly beside her. The woman would often mutter in English or Italian, often bump up against Angel whether it was on purpose or accident not that Angel really did anything about it, and would often ask the girl a question which was answered with a quick shrug of the young girl's shoulders. Excella knew the dream wasn't about her mother, the girl was way to affected if it was but she didn't pry into the girl's business. After about two hours into the ride Angel had whipped out her sketch book and crossed her legs to work on one of her recent sketches of herself aiming her Samurai Edge at someone or something not that it was shown.

The helicopter landed two more hours after Angel started sketching, it landed on top of a building that had the words Tricell on it in big bold letters. Angel climbed out and helped the older woman down before following her inside of the building with her backpack slung over her shoulder, they walked down a hallway with some guys with guns on each side of them making the nineteen year old seem on uneasy. They entered a room where Wesker was standing in front of a covered container, Angel put her bag on the counter beside her when her father turned holding a metal bug like device in his hands. Excella quickly rushed to him to take the device from him as he started explaining how it would pump a drug into the body that they needed it to, it would be placed on the chest of the person and stayed until it was removed only by Wesker or Excella's command. Angel leaned against the counter with her arms crossed under her breasts as she watched the black haired woman run her fingers across the smooth metal and the red gemstone like middle.

"Can I see?" asked Angel making the two look at her.

Excella looked at Wesker as if asking him with her eyes if she could allow Angel to look. "She can see." he answered.

Excella passed Angel the device and she turned it around in her hands, to her it looked like a Scarab. It had three legs on each side of it which would obviously pierce the person's skin and administer the drug into them through the small holes in the legs. When she had the chance she had to sketch it up and copy it, send it to her boss so he could have a clear understanding of what had been made but she had to do it when the others weren't around otherwise her cover would be blown. "I also have something else I wish for you to see." he said before pulling the cover off the container.

All Angel heard was Excella's excited squeal as her eyes widened to the state of shock or fear. Jill Valentine was in the container, in some sort of cryo stasis which of course made Angel realize that Jill was indeed alive…Wesker just took her from everyone. "What do you think Angel?!" asked Excella happily.

"What do I think?!" spat Angel making Excella seem taken back. "WHAT DO I THINK?!"

"Angel…" said Excella sternly.

"You fucking bastard!" she shouted looking at her father who stared at her through those heavily tinted sunglasses, he saw those eyes flare up behind her glasses. "You took her!"

"She knocked us both out of a window! We both survived and I figured I'd get revenge on Redfield with his little girlfriend!" snapped Wesker.

"Let Jill go!" snapped Angel going at the container when he snatched Angel up by her throat and easily lifted her off her feet. She let out a noise and gripped at his hand as he squeezed a bit tighter. She pressed a hidden button on her right glove with her middle finger making electricity crackle in between her fingers before she balled her fist up and slammed it into his face making him flinch ever so slightly as the electricity stinging him when she pulled it back before slamming it into his face harder.

This punch however sent him flying away from her and into a near by wall as she landed on her feet panting heavily. Electricity cracked and swarmed her hand from the glove making Excella look in shock as Wesker stood up before straightening his shirt and running at Angel, slamming her hard against the wall with his arm over her throat. Her glasses had been knocked off by the sudden impact of him hitting her body, he pressed his arm harder against his throat as if telling her with out words that he would crush her windpipe with one more push of his arm. Her eyes glared at him, he could see the pain in her eyes even though she refused to utter a noise in fear it would please him. He removed his arm and allowed her to fall onto her ass against the wall as she stared up at him.

"Hit me again…" he said. "…I won't hesitate before throwing you out a window and hoping you die."

"Well my wish didn't come true now did it? You didn't die from being thrown out a window so why would I?" asked Angel as he glared at her through those glasses before ordering Excella to get to work with the papers on the nearby desk and then leaving but when he was gone it left an angry Italian woman in his wake.

"What the hell was that?!" screamed Excella as Angel picked the Scarab device up and looked at it. "How dare you get him angry!"

"He's my father." whispered Angel running her fingertips across the red part making it glow and her eyes widened as she started at it. "How many of these are there?"

"Tricell is currently working on a lot. Why?"

"Could I have this one?" she asked making Excella raise an eyebrow at her. "I need to know what I'm working with Excella." The woman just sighed and nodded making Angel put it into her pocket.

Weeks passed and Angel had her hand against the glass window that showed Jill through it making her look at her with narrowed eyes. She had been moved to a room with nothing else in it but Angel had pushed something else into it, a piano and she had done so with out Excella's permission but the woman was on her living quarters floor about three floors up. When she was twelve Jill had sat her ass in front of a piano everyday for four months teaching her songs after songs but their favorite was Moonlight Sonata, well it was Angel's cause Jill could play it so beautifully. She turned and walked away from the container that had Jill in it, her black leather trench coat billowing behind her as she walked to the piano which she took her seat at. Her fingers hovered over the keys as she thought about playing the song but worried what if someone caught her, well it's not like she was breaking the woman out of cryo stasis after all.

Excella couldn't sleep so she was walking to her office after getting off the elevator to go grab her sleeping pills when she stopped as she heard Moonlight Sonata being played down a hallway. It threw her off because the piano was located on the floor above them in the fancy restaurant/club she had opened to public and her workers unless…the name Angel came to mind once she thought about who in their right mind would move a piano. She moved down the hallway quickly and pushed the door open to find Angel staring at the piano as her fingers moved across the ivory keys that the black piano had making Excella just watch her. She rested her body against the doorframe as Angel played for what felt like every but was little over just six minutes meaning she must've shown up just as Angel started playing, she wanted to yell at Angel and tell her to stop but the girl looked so content in what she was doing. When Angel stopped she saw the girl wasn't moving making her realize that she knew Excella was there.

"Why did you do this?"

"Jill taught me how to play it." she said pressing on a key making it go off. "I donno if she can hear it or not but figured I'd play it for her."

"Put the piano back."

"Yeah I will." said Angel tapping her fingers on the keys before standing up and seeing Excella wore a white nightie making her eye her up and down before clearing her throat. She took her trench coat off and put it around Excella to warm her up. "Go do what you have too, I'll put the piano away."

"Will you come back to bed after?" asked Excella grabbing at Angel's leather zip up tank top. She felt Angel take her hands in her own before kissing her knuckles.

"I will come back to bed after I put the piano away."

"Good." said the Italian woman leaning close and giving her a peck on the lips. "Make me a cherry martini while you're up there darling?"

"Yes Excella." chuckled Angel before ushering her out of the room. "Go so I can get the piano out."

She pulled the piano the restaurant and set it back down in it's place before moving to the side slightly so it was back in it's proper place. She walked over to the bar of the club inside the restaurant, she grabbed a cup and set it down on the counter. She grabbed two bottles, one was cherry vodka and the other was cherry liqueur which she put one ounce of each into the shake before pouring some 7 Up soda into it and putting a bit of crushed ice in. She took the shaker and started shaking it as hard as she could to get everything mixed up together before opening it and pouring it into the cup. She opened the mini fridge and pulled out a jar of cherries before taking a few out and putting them into the cup, she knew the martini only called for one cherry but she was hoping Excella would share with her.

Excella swallowed her sleeping pill with a glass of water as her bedroom door opened. "Did you make it correctly?" asked Excella.

"No I spiked it." snapped Angel making Excella smirk slightly. She took the cup from Angel before watching the girl sit beside her and crossed her legs. Excella took a cherry out and put it into her mouth while biting the stem off making the girl look at her.

"Want one?" she asked pulling one out making Angel smile at her and open her mouth. Excella put it into Angel's mouth and Angel bit it as Excella pulled the stem off. She put the drink to Angel's mouth and the girl took a small sip before cringing slightly. "Cute."

Angel was laying on the bed as Excella finished her drink before laying down against her pillows before looking at the girl. "Tired?" asked Angel rubbing Excella's bare thigh making her look but she nodded. Angel sat up and undid her tank top before shrugging it off and Excella ran her hand up Angel's back, she had no bra on but she never wore a bra when she wore the tank top. She then tossed her shoes aside onto the ground before pulling her pants off to see a pair of black lacy underwear. She pulled the blankets up over the two and laid beside her.

"Can't you put a shirt on?" muttered the Italian woman looking at the younger girl's breasts before sliding her hand over Angel's right breast. She muttered at the feeling of the younger girl's breast in her hand, she massaged it making the younger girl bit her bottom lip.

"Although enough." she said grabbing Excella's wrist making the sleepy Italian woman look at Angel with a tilt of her head. "You're buzzing from the drink and your pills. Just go to sleep."

"Mm…" she said before resting her head on the pillow as Angel sat up and pulled on her black bra making the Italian woman pout a bit. Angel laid back down and kissed Excella's forehead making her smile and say something in Italian before her eyes closed to go to sleep. She snuggled herself closer to Angel before falling asleep and the younger girl ran her hand through the silky black hair.

The following morning Excella woke up and found herself alone in her bed, she saw Angel's trench coat still draped over the chair Excella had left it on. She stood up and grabbed herself one of her white dresses before heading to her bathroom. Angel was in one of the labs tinkering with the Scarab device, she had the middle part open to try and see what Wesker had programmed into it. She couldn't make much sense of it but it would probably react to both Excella and Wesker and she wanted this one to react to her incase she needed to use it. She pulled a computer chip out of a small case she had that had the BSAA symbol on it, it had her voice programmed into it and her touch so who ever she put it on it would react to her.

She pulled the other one out and put the BSAA computer chip where the other one had been before she attached wires to it and smiled as it lit up. She heard Excella's voice from down the hall making her quickly put the red gem like cover over the wiring and it latched in place. She put the Scarab device into her pocket as Excella opened the door. When Excella walked in she saw Angel taking apart a grenade, something she had started before the Scarab. She walked towards Angel and stood beside her watching her making Angel look at her with question in her eyes.

"Yes?" asked Angel making Excella look at her.

"You where gone this morning."

"Yeah, I wanted to take apart a grenade and see what was in it." she said holding a ball up. "Sorry Excella I would've waited but…"

"No no…it's fine." she said rubbing Angel's lower back. "Any luck?"

"Kinda but not really." she sighed when Excella kissed Angel's cheek and the door opened making the two look to see Wesker standing there.

"Albert!" said Excella happily making Angel roll her eyes. Angel just put everything back into the grenade and closed it up before setting it aside before turning and leaning against the counter.

"Jill's life stats?"

"Everything's fine and in working order." smiled the Italian woman making Angel gag. "Angel stop gagging back there."

"Sorry I gag at signs of affect towards men…mainly my father." stated Angel making Excella turn and glare her. She saw Angel's eyes brighten in annoyance behind the heavily tinted sunglasses.

"Angela have you made yourself useful at all?" asked Wesker making Angel scoff as she wrapped her arms over her chest.

"Yes father I have been doing some things. What I have been doing is really none of your business."

"Child I won't hesitate to snap your neck."

"Mm…" muttered Angel pushing herself off the counter and walking to Excella. She kissed her cheek "…I've had my neck snapped, it heals and I live. My healing factor is ten times grater than yours father." She patted his cheek when he grabbed her wrist and tried to break it but she flipped with it, grabbed a clip board and spun it around before slamming the side into his balls making him grunt and let her go. "And I've had my arm bent that way when I trained at BSAA. My instinct is to hurt the male in their balls."

"Maybe BSAA was a good thing for you." he stated straightening himself up. She couldn't tell if the pain still hurt him but if it was he was doing a good job at hiding it. "Although I am kind of glad you are here, your brilliant mind will help us take over the world with this." he said pulling out a small vile that had a parasite inside of it. "Las Plagas."

"From the two thousand four incident with Leon Kennedy?" she asked taking it from him and looking at it. It tried to attack her through the vile making her tilt her head.

"The very. Ada Wong got me a sample.

"Oh…is she around?"

"Why?" asked Excella with a hint of jealousy in her voice but she quickly coughed after hearing it herself.

"Ada owes me a date." laughed Angel making Excella's eyes narrow into a glare.

"Miss. Wong isn't even in the country at the moment." stated Wesker taking the vile back and place it into Excella's hand. "Improve this virus."

"Yes Albert." giggled Excella.

Once he left Angel looked at Excella with an annoyed glare. "The fuck do you see in him?" she asked making the black haired Italian woman glare at her. "I'm fucking serious."

"He's strong. He promised me a spot in his new world."

"Yes yes, you probably mentioned this before." sighed Angel waving a hand beside her head. "I'm just curious as to how anyone could see anything in that bastard."

"Your mother obviously did." stated Excella.

"My mother allowed my father to impregnate her for Umbrella. There was no love between the two, if my father loved her he would've never killed her." snapped the girl as she tied her hair up into a pony tail before tugging the blonde streak free to hang by her face. She sighed before walking to the door making her heal two clicks of Excella's heals, the woman probably debating whether or not to stop her. "I'll be back in a few hours. I got to go do something."

She left the Tricell building and walked down the road looking through files on her phone that BSAA gave her about half a year ago. She pressed her thumb down on one that had all the information on weapons she had used over the past two years, she needed a new weapon besides her Samurai Edge. She had used a crossbow several times for stealth missions she had been sent on so she'd buy one of those when she got to the store she needed. She found the store she needed through a GPS app on her phone and pushed the door open, the bell above her ringing as the door pushed against it making her look up at it and the owner behind the counter look at her. At the first sight of Angel, in her black muscle shirt and black leather pants, people would think she was nothing but trouble and this is what that man though as she walked to the counter.

"Hi." she said politely making him look a t her. She pressed a finger against her sunglasses making them be pushed against her head some more. "I was wondering if you had a crossbow and some bolts."

"A crossbow and bolts you say dear?" he asked making her nod. "Any type of Crossbow? Do you have a budget?"

"No sir I don't have a budget. I want your best crossbow."

"Alright." he said walking to the crossbow area as she pulled her credit card out. She had saved up over the past couple of years and BSAA paid real well at the end of the week. She tapped the credit card against the counter as he turned around holding a nice looking red and black crossbow. He laid it down and went to go grab about twelve crossbow bolts for her.

"Make it twenty-four bolts please." she added making him look at her and nod.

The door behind her opened making her stiffen as she listened to the sounds of someone walking behind her. She didn't need to turn to know who it was, the way the person walked and the smell of their cologne gave it off. Chris walked up to the counter with a hat pulled down to cover his face, he placed something on the counter and slid it to her making her grab it and look. It was a folded up piece of paper which she unwrapped and it read '_Park across the street after you buy your things. Bench to the left of the fountain. Put your things down and buy yourself a hotdog from the hotdog stand, when you turn I'll be there._' She folded it up as the man placed the bolts on the counter and he watched her place the note into her pocket. He then rang everything up and it came to about eight hundred dollars making her swipe her card and put her pin in.

She took the box that had everything in it and went to turn when she heard. "You're not trouble are you?"

"What makes you say I am?" asked Angel looking back at the older man.

"The way you look."

"Yeah sorry sir, it's just how I dress." she said smiling before leaving the shop.

She followed Chris instructions and put her things down but spun around in a circle scanning the area for any signs of her birth father. She then bought herself a hotdog and walked back to the bench and sat beside Chris who was looking down at his phone. "Boss says that the mission will last a while." he stated.

"How much is a while?" she asked before biting into her hot dog and chewing it.

"He said three years or more." he heard her choke on her hotdog and went to help her but she managed to get it down.

"Three or more years?!" asked Angel looking enraged, he only knew this by the glowing eyes showing from behind her sunglasses. "I can't…the slut is in love with him I can't spend three years with her acting like a school girl with a crush!"

"You took the mission."

"I know I took the mission." sighed Angel before biting another chunk out of her hotdog.

"Change your attitude over the years." stated Chris making her tilt her head and look at him. "If she loves him and it's obvious you have a crush on her, change your attitude. Become cold and heartless like him on the outside but be you on the inside." he said poking her thigh making her swat his hand away and he chuckled.

"He's nearby. Walking into the park from the way I came in." she whispered making Chris stand up and nod at Angel before walking away while looking at his phone. She pushed the remaining piece of hotdog into her mouth before standing up and grabbing the box when she turned and smacked straight into her father making her look up at him. "Yes?"

"Where have you been?"

"Bought myself a weapon and a hotdog. Is that alright with you father?" asked Angel making his mouth twitch in annoyance. "I'm heading back to Tricell now." She pushed past him and looked behind her, expecting to find him glaring at her but he was gone. "Three years of this bullshit? He's gotta be kidding me."

Once arriving at Tricell, she took the elevator to the floor that had Excella's bedroom on it. She reached the floor after five minutes and went to the bedroom, she pushed it open to find the Italian woman at her desk writing something down but she turned to look at Angel. Angel opened the box and pulled the cross bow out, placing it on a hook that was on the wall near her side of the bed and smiled at it before putting the two quivers of bolts on the ground against the wall. She walked to Excella and kissed her cheek making the Italian woman lean into her when she felt Angel's fingers dig into her shoulders and upper back as she massaged her. She groaned and dropped the pen onto the desk top as she felt the younger girl massage her, she heard a chuckle making her tilt her head back.

"You have some knots Excella."

"I've been stressed."

"I can tell." said Angel digging her thumbs into a knot to loosen it making the woman groan in pleasure.

"Where d-did you go?"

"Weapon store. Needed a new weapon."

"A crossbow?" asked Excella looking at it.

"I'm pretty good with it. Used it for stealth missions I use to be sent on when I worked for BSAA." answered the girl.

"Mm…"

"Okay Excella, I'm heading to a lab."

"Why?" asked the woman.

"Gonna work on my little pet project my dear." she tilted her head back and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in time for dinner I promise."

"You better or you're sleeping on the floor."

"Yes Excella." laughed Angel before leaving the bedroom and heading to the floor where the labs where located.

She found it kind of cool that Excella had a whole floor to herself, it had her bedroom, an indoor pool, and a gym on the floor for her where the workers lived on the two floors bellow Excella's. She walked into the elevator and sighed before hitting the button for the floor she needed. She slid her glasses onto the top of her head before rubbing her eyes a bit and muttering to herself, she was getting tired but wanted to work on a drug that could work on human's that would make them follow her command. She had the Scarab device working properly but had to make the drug that she'd only use once or twice, she just had a feeling she'd need to use it on Excella in a few years thanks to that dream she had when staying on the woman's yacht. As the elevator opened she slid on her glasses and walked to the lab to begin her work.

TBC…

Will update soon :3 Hope you liked. Next Chapter will take place in 2009 during the events of Resident Evil 5.


End file.
